


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hormones, Isabella is a Hotmess Pregnant Woman, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Isabella is the center of calm and collected.Except when pregnant.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Hello everyone! My wife wrote a little story because I wanted to kill one of Yura's lions, but I couldn't do it, so she took a stab at it. If you want to check it out, here is the link:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709300
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful kudos and comments.

Isabella was known for her calm and collected mannerism around the Circus troop. She was smart and pretty but knew how to talk herself around any situation. She was an equal partner to her husband, and at times, commanded the attention of those around her. She was loved by the troop, and more importantly, loved each person in return. As the unofficial mother of the group, Isabella took pride in caring for those under her roof.

Which is why when the group finds her in the kitchen one Sunday morning, surrounded by piles of freshly baked cookies, muffins, and cakes, worry starts to spread. Chris had been the first one to find her, laughing lightly at her dedication and throwing a few flirty comments. However, when Isabella refused to respond and only muttered lightly about ingredients under her breath, did he worry. Chris had grabbed Phichit, who found Yura, who yanked Mila and Sara along until half the troop was standing curiously at the kitchen doorway. Georgi had left to find JJ, stating “Only love will fix this”.

Isabella appeared to be completely blind to the fact that she held an audience. She continued to knead the ball of dough in front of her madly, round stomach preventing her from fully reaching the counter. She blew a strand of hair out of her hair.

Yura nudged Chris, who shrugged in response. Phichit whispered something to Mila, who shared a look with Sara. Silently it was decided that the women would try first. Mutual bonding or something like that.

Hesitantly Sara steps into the kitchen. “Uh, Isabella, what’s going on?”

“Hunny, do you need some help?” Mila adds, close behind her girlfriend.

Isabella’s head snaps in their direction, face unreadable. The timer dings behind her and she says nothing as she turns to pull a fresh batch of rolls out of the oven. Once safe on the cooling rank, she viciously returns to the dough on the counter.

“Izzy, what’s going on, love?” JJ asks, standing in the doorway. Georgi is behind him with the others.

Isabella does not respond to her husband. Her dark black hair is covering her face as she leans what weight she can into the dough, roughly kneading it. Silence reigns over the kitchen and the troop share a look.

A small sniffle breaks the silence. And then another. JJ recognizes the small noise immediately and works around his coworkers to reach his wife, one hand resting gently on her shoulder.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, hand moving to tuck her shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

Isabella snaps. “Everything is wrong!” she shouts, smacking the dough to the counter roughly. “I’m the size of a whale! Nothing fits me anymore! And this baby has been kicking me in the ribs for five hours! I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. I can’t do anything!”

Isabella breaks into a sob.

“Oh beautiful, come here,” JJ murmurs lightly, pulling his emotional wife into his arms. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear as she cries, rubbing light circles on her back. Soon the sobs turn into sniffles, and before long, Isabella is rubbing her tired eyes.

“I’m sorry…” She whispers, embarrassed.

“Shhh, don’t you be sorry,” JJ states. He brushes her hair back behind her ears and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You have a lot going on. We know. I know. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replies, smiling lightly. She yelps lightly when her abdomen is surrounded by another pair of arms, someone face pressed against her back.

“We love you too,” a voice mutters into her clothing, voice muffled. Isabella immediately recognizes Yura, smiling fondling. Soon the rest of the troop is surrounding JJ and herself, crowded them into a group hug. The action has Isabella laughing loudly. Warmth flows back into her.

“Uh, what is happening right now?” Yuuri asks from the doorway, having escaped from his prison time of bedrest. He had not expected to walk straight into half the troop having a hug fest in the middle of the kitchen. He really just wanted some food.

The troop laughs as they let go of Isabella, the pregnant woman smiling widely now. “Thank you, everyone. I’m sorry about all this, but at least there is food, right?” She motions to the various pastries around the kitchen.

Yura snags a cookie off the cooling tray.

Isabella turns her attention back to Yuuri, suddenly scowling. “And you! Back to bed immediately!” she scolds, chasing him off with a call of Viktor’s name. Yuuri yelps and covers her mouth with his hand.

“Okay. I’ll go. Just please don’t call him,” he begs, glancing behind him for good measures.

Isabella nods and removes his hand. She enters back into the kitchen and loads a plate with treats, which she deposits into Yuuri’s hand. “Bed. Now.”

Yuuri nods, excited. “Yes, thank you! You’re the best!” And he is off. Isabella watches him treat before turning back to the others, smiling.

“Now, who’s hungry?”

Various shouts of approval surround her and Isabella laughs. She moves over to gather plates to pass out among the group.

The timer dings again, but this time Mila pulls the new muffins from the oven. Sara has taken over kneading the dough on the counter, stealing bites of pastry from his girlfriend’s fingers. Otabek arrived at some point and got to work on the dishes, handing the wet, clean ones over to JJ to dry. Georgi and Yura fought over the last cookie on the cooling tray, but Yura kicked him in the shin and ran with it. Isabella scolded him for that and passed Georgi a plate of cookies. Chris entertained himself with helping to plate the baked goods while Phichit set the table.

After everything was set and done, the group retired to the dining room. They surrounded the table together to share a morning meal. JJ sat close to his wife, hand never leaving her for more than a second. The action was endearing.

Isabella smiled as she glanced around the table, watching her family laugh and eat together. Her heart felt lighter at the mere sight. At this moment, surrounded by love and support, she was alright.


End file.
